Go With The Flow
by nicocolaii
Summary: It's a new school year and not to mention their last. James Potter wants to have his LIly Evans but will create a new strategy but will it draw her to him or will she see this an oppurtunity to block out'the big-headed toe-rag from her mind?


Chapter 1- A Fine Day For Me

Hi! I would like to officially introduce myself; the name is James Potter, Marauder extraordinaire, Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, always being followed by the 4 fan clubs of mine, and the winner of Lily Evans' heart. Yes you heard me right (grins cheekily). Well at first I thought that my Flower has gone bonkers when she finally agreed to go out with me, but on second thought, my Flower wouldn't go bonkers! She's completely sane!

Well it started on my train ride in the Hogwarts Express to continue my 7th year in Hogwarts. I told everyone that I was Head Boy and NEARLY everyone thought that I was joking (excluding the Marauders of course) but none other than Lily Evans did not. Yeah I know you're probably looking at me like I'm crazy but seriously she didn't flip out. She just stared at my HB badge for 9 seconds and said, "Well Potter, let's get going I don't want to be late for the meeting!"

It's kinda long so I'm gonna tell you the story from the authors view…

"Lily Flower, wait up!" James panted while chasing Lily down the corridor at the Hogwarts Express. But Lily had another thing in mind 'cause she ran faster than before to get farther away from the now groaning Head Boy. As they got nearer to the Heads Compartment Lily slowed down to wait for James and smirked at his scowling face.

"Evans, why were you running like that? Don't get the wrong idea that I'm exhausted 'cause of all the running 'cause I'm not but because I want to ask you a question. How-"

"Oh, sod off Potter!" Lily cried as she raised her arms in exasperation and shooting it upwards again to point at Mr. Head Boy's head with a very fiery face full of fury. "For the umpteenth time, I am not going out with you! NO! NO! And NO! I've been trying to imply that two lettered word to your overly large ego for how many YEARS exactly? Oh now I remember! For 3 sodding bloody years!" shouted Lily gaining weird glances from the prefects and from the other students, her face still red from the outburst.

"Evans, I was merely asking you about your summer. I was not going to ask you out but if you're up for it just tell me of course." said James giving her a wink not even trying to hide his amusement as he continued his way in front of the prefects. Lily dropped her things and stayed in her shocked position still red in the face for 3 reasons, embarrassment, fury and disbelief. James Potter NEVER fails to ask her out when he gets a chance.

"Uhmm… Evans? I know you are still in shock but we have to get going with the meeting," said James breaking Lily from her dazed expression.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry." replied Lily still shaking her head to come back to the real world as she picked up the books she dropped a while ago.

"Okay now that the Head Girl is finally functioning, let's get to business!" said James cheerfully earning a glare from his beloved, giggles from his prefect fan girls and guffaws from the men prefects.

Lily merely rolled her at the expense of the fan girls. _How can they like that arrogant toerag? I know he's cute, incredibly handsome, funny, Quidditch captain, Head Boy and second smartest student in our year me being the first. Merlin's bloody underwear sized 32! Did I just think that James Potter is cute and incredibly handsome? Aliens must be ruling the world! Anyway back to topic… why can't they see that he is an egotistical, prank-loving guy and not to mention that he cannot get through his thick skull that I will not go out with him?_ Lily thought mournfully.

"Attention prefects," Lily said gaining her the floor to speak. "As you all know that you are role models of the school. You must refrain from getting detentions at all times. The other students need you to guide them and if they see you in detention the little 1st yrs. would think that it is okay. Also, please stop pranking the other students just for fun, because it certainly doesn't seem funny to me. Another one is to control your instinct of deducting points from students, you can't dock points just because he is from a rival house or that his nose is crooked from an accident. And mostly, no docking of points for the reason that he exists. Or else the ones who are responsible for the points being deducted or added with no reasonable excuse will be you understand me?" Lily said sending a meaningful look to the prefects and when she reached James the look became a glare.

"Woah there! Slow down Evans I am not doing anything… yet," said James defensively while raising his hands up in surrender while a cheeky grin is plastered on his handsome features. "I think it's time for my speech. See guys, I don't really know what to do in this meetings but I'm sure our head girl will educate me in that area. I know that we have to patrol the schools to ensure that no one is out during curfew snogging people, or planning pranks. The head girl and I would assign the patrol schedules and we will present it to the following week of next week. I would also like to add that if you are not assigned to patrol during that day, I would advise you not to go out during curfew not for the sake of getting detention although that is one of them but because we are now having difficult times in our midst. You-Know-Who is rising and many of the students are targets so your parents would surrender. So do us a favor and keep safe." said James seriously.

A loud chatter from the prefects ensued and Lily was left to her thoughts_Wow! Didn't see that one coming, I must say Potter has really matured. Yes, he matured last year also but it's a different James now. I wonder why,_Lily mused to herself.

"Do you have any more questions?" asked Lily. At least a dozen hands shot into the air and she picked the first person she recognized.

"What's your question Mr. McLaggen?"

"Will there be a ball or any programs this year?" he asked.

"I don't really know for now. But I would address your concern to Professor Dumbledore to let us decide. Any other?" she asked.

Most of the questions were answered by James because it was all like, "James, when are you gonna hold try outs?", "James, will you still continue pranking?". It continued like that for at least 10 minutes and Lily was trying to stay awake because for some unknown reason she stayed up until 1 a.m. but a particular question snapped her out from her stupor. When a Ravenclaw prefect named Cynthia Robes, a president of one of James's fan club, asked a question that went like this.

"Uhmm… James? Will you still pursue Lily Evans because I probably think that it is not a good idea to waste your time in someone that doesn't even give you the time of day? There are loads of girls who are willing to give you their attention; I assume you know that already."

"Ms. Robes, I believe we are discussing about the duties of prefects and the questions should be pertaining to school work and such." Lily said slightly irritated at this girl.

"Now, now Flower don't need to be harsh. Well Cynthia, my personal life doesn't concern anyone of you except for me and the persons I trust the most in this world. I don't want to be rude but I think you are slightly stepping on the line between professionalism and personal lives. But to answer your question, yes I will continue to pursue Ms. Evans here until my heart tells me to stop, which I doubt." James said while grinning like a mad man and successfully made Cynthia sit down with a face red as tomato.

An awkward silence ensued inside the compartment. "Uhmm… this is awkward. Anyway, do you have any more questions?" asked Lily silently wishing that this would stop already. When she saw no one raised a hand she declared that everyone could go but before they enjoy the rain ride they must patrol first the corridors and reminding them to change to their school robes after 20 minutes.

When all the prefects had gone out she finally sat down and took a deep, steady breath.

"You okay? I'm sorry if I made you feel fidgety and a little bit self-conscious a while back." James told her while sitting down at the opposite side of her.

"It's okay. It's just really unnerving when people ask questions like that. I mean don't they have their own lives?" giving James a pleading look wishing he could understand.

"Hey, don't worry. I understand where you're coming. At least you're not the one being asked, it doesn't pester you the way it pesters me" attempting to make Lily smile, it was his fault anyway that Lily felt that way. What he didn't take was Lily actually smiled back to him, but it was a sad smile which James didn't miss.

"What happened?" James asked concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing happened. It's just I feel sad. It's our last year here in Hogwarts and I really hate to say goodbye. There is a war coming and Hogwarts wouldn't be there to protect us anymore. Many people will lose their loves ones. It's hard to lose your love ones Potter, it's as if a big part of you was chunked by a great big shark." she said while looking at him trying to smile even though it was really obvious that her tears were dangerously close to falling. But before a single tear dropped she wiped it with her hand concealing her agony.

James watched her with worried eyes. He wanted to hug her, tell her that it's okay but he's afraid that she might jerk away from him that's way he settled on saying soothing words to her.

"Evans, I know that it's hard to lose someone but we have to stay strong for the next generation. We wouldn't want the next generation to live in fear, would we? And as for Hogwarts, I'm not telling you that you were selfish to think of not leaving Hogwarts for your safety 'cause I also thought of that too but we need new recruits to help us fight the forces of you-know-who. Hogwarts is just a training ground and the outside world is where we battle, just keep your faith and it will be okay. " said James while pushing a stray stand of Lily's hair to tuck behind here ear.

"You know, I wish you'll always be like this. Not the egotistical prat you let me knew. Thank you Potter," Lily said thankfully.

"It's all in the package love. I think you would like to change into your school robes, I would be in the compartment with the Marauders if you need me." said James as he waved to Lily goodbye.

"You are one hell of a person, Potter. You amaze me." Lily whispered to herself as she got on into her dress robes.

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story in my whole life. I really wish you'd support it! Thanks! Please Review the chapter. I would accept criticisms but please make it constructive ones! /strong

Love,

Nicole


End file.
